Broken Butterfly
by TearsOfFire
Summary: Ken is different and alone. Until one day someone comes and helps him. (Ken/Ran)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss  
  
I have been writing poems so this is the first story I have written in a while, and since I am not to good at writing stories I might not continue it. I am just trying it out.  
  
The butterfly, beautiful, no one can say otherwise, gliding through the air, not being judged, vibrant colors mix in the perfect melody, but one broken wing can cause it to fall, no longer can the butterfly swim in the sky, it is now different, not the same, but it's beauty is still there, only it can not be seen, because all that they can see is the rip, covering up that rare beauty the butterfly once had.  
  
He was a butterfly with a rip. He was only seen for the bad things in him, not the good. He was never to be loved, never to have anyone to care for him. He was different from the rest, and thats all people saw. They would never know anything about him, they didn't need to. All they knew was he was in a wheel chair, and the beauty he had they would never find out.  
  
Ken hated school. Everyone stared at him, like he had done something wrong. He pushed harder on the wheels trying to get away from the eyes, the points, the giggles. Someone grabbing on to the back of his wheel chair brought him to a sudden stop causing him to jolt forwards. Ken tried to get away but it didn't work. He had no choice but to sit there helplessly, looking at his hands in his lap.  
  
"Hey kid. Why'd you stop?" A boy in school, whose name was Schuldich, asked holding onto the back of his wheel chair asked as if he didn't know. Ken didn't say anything. Just sat there waiting for the him to leave. "Kid! Your in my way! Move!" Schuldich demanded still holding on to his chair, knowing Ken couldn't move. Why did people insist on making fun of him just because he was in a wheel chair? Schuldich's friends began to laugh. At this point Ken was very close to tears, but he should be used to it by name, this kind of thing happened about twice a week.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." Ken looked up to see Ran, a boy he has never met, but he knew his name from listening to people talk in the hallways. Ran was glaring at Schuldich, who only smirked in return.  
  
"Aw. Standing up for your boyfriend? How cute." Schuldich answered, causing his friends once again to laugh. Ken looked at Ran with a 'you-don't-have- to-do-this' look, but Ran just looked back up at Schuldich. Ken looked back down at his hands.  
  
"That would be none of your business now would it? I recommend you get off him now." The harshness of his words towards Schuldich made Ken a little afraid.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared! What are you gonna do? Get your boyfriend to run me over?" The redheaded bully asked Ran. In the next second Ken heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a cry of pain. He turned his head to see Schuldich sitting on the floor holding his face and Ran standing over him with his fist at his side.  
  
"I told you to let go." Ran said then turned around to look at Ken. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice alot less cold then it had been towards Schuldich. Ken opened his mouth to speak but was speechless. Ran had hit Schuldich for being mean to Ken. He just nodded. "I'll take you to your class." He told Ken then began to walk next to him as he wheeled off. Ran threw a glare over his shoulder at Schuldich. They walked down the long hallway in silence to Ken's class.  
  
"Why?" Ken whispered he himself almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Why what?" Ran asked very confused at the silent brunettes question.  
  
"Why...did you help me?" Ken asked not looking up at from his lap. Ran gently placed a finger under Ken's chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes.  
  
"You don't deserve it." Then Ran turned and walked away, Ken staring at his back until he was no longer in his sight.  
  
He was a butterfly with a rip. He was only seen for the bad things in him, not the good. He was never to be loved, never to have anyone to care for him, until today. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Shime, trying to make me use the name of a rapist. Tsk, tsk, tsk. *cough* o.O AnYwAy...This is chapter to...read....  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss  
  
  
  
Ken made it through the rest of the day alright, but every so often he would see Schuldich glaring at him. When he got home he went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he wanted to think. 'Stupid legs, your useless.' He grabbed his CD player, put his head phones on and started listening to his Gackt CD. 'Why did he help me? He could have just walked by and just not get involved. Thats what everyone else does. Well, he isn't like everyone else I guess. People in the halls say that he is gay, but I am sure Schuldich was the only person who ever dared to comment on it.'  
  
Ken himself was still not sure if he liked girls or guys, considering nobody was nice to him. He really didn't like anybody, but for some reason Ran wouldn't leave his thoughts. He put his CD player down and wheeled over to his bed. Carefully, he lifter himself out and sat on the edge of his bed. He laid back and closed his eyes, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up and rubbed his eyes, but didn't want to open them yet. He stretched out on his bed for while then opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over at his clock that read '7:48am' "I'm late!" he cursed himself, then moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He hopped into his wheel chair, went over to his closet, grabbed some clothes and got dressed.  
  
On his way to school he took a short cut through an ally so he could get there faster. He was almost to the end of the ally when someone jumped out in front of him. Ken grabbed at his wheels and tried to slow himself down, and ended up just barely hitting the guy in front of him.  
  
"You should really watch where you going." Ken looked up with frightened brown eyes to see Schuldich smirking at him. Ken tried to back yp but Schuldich grabbed the back of his wheel chair.  
  
"Hey there buddy. Where do you think your going?" Then Schuldich punched Ken, forcing his head to jerk to the left. He kept his head facing the wall of the ally until he was punched again, this time his head flying to the right.  
  
"Your night in shining armor isn't here to save you now." Ken was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out of his chair.  
  
"Do you see this bruise on my face?" The harasser pointed to his left cheek. "I blame you for this bruise." Then Ken was thrown into the brick wall, the back of his head hitting it fiercely, causing him to black out. "Poor baby." Schuldich growled, walking away as if nothing happened, leaving Ken in an ally bleeding.  
  
***  
  
Ran sit at his desk in the back of the class, drawing on a blank peice of paper.  
  
"Fujimiya Ran?" The teacher said, taking roll call from the front of the class.  
  
"Here." Ran answered in his normally cold voice, not even bothering to look up at the teacher.  
  
"Sakuma Tatsuha?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hidaka Ken?" No response. "Hidaka Ken?" Again, no response. "It's not like Ken not be in school. Oh well." The teacher said with a shrug and marked Ken absent on his list. Ran lifted his head to look around the class. 'He's probly just sick.' Then he looked back down at his paper and continued to draw.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Ran raised his eyes to see Schuldich standing in the doorway breathing heavily. "I had some business to take care of." He said sending a grin in the direction of the redhead.  
  
...Yeah...Okay, this chapter is done! ^_^ 


End file.
